Es Al Que Amo y Eso Es Lo Que Importa
by pottercita26
Summary: para entender lo que pasa por la cabeza de Hermione tienes que haber estado enamorada por lo menos una vez...
1. Chapter 1

De antemano les digo que los personajes son de invención de Rowling. Podría decirse que es el 6to libro.

Parejas: Hermione-Snape

Ginny-Harry

Ginny-Draco y otros más.

Ya lo se, ya lo se no tienes para que ser tan directa para decir las cosas, ya entendi y ¡tienes razón!-dice Ginny al borde de las lagrimas.

Es que aun no logro entender como alguien con tu inteligencia no piense las cosas antes de hacerlas y mas enzima con Draco.-dice Hermione escuchando a Ginny.

Pero acaso tu nunca has perdido la cabeza? o me vas a decir que cuando desapareces es por algo ¿bueno?.-fue la exclamación de la colorina.

Si te dijera lo que pasa por mi cabeza, la que estaría gritando serias tú-se dice para si Hermione ya que ni ella lo puede entender.

¿Que te parece si bajamos a desayunar? los chicos deben de estar esperándonos- mientras llevaba a Ginny al baño para lavarse la cara.

Durante la comida ninguna de las dos hablo y eso les pareció extraño a Harry y a Ron.

Pero Harry al ver las caras de su novia y de su amiga prefirió no decir nada.

Cuando Ron intento preguntarles que sucedía Harry le dio un codazo y decidió guardarse las palabras y decidieron hablar entre ellos.

Harry pudiste hablar con Snape?-dijo Ron

La verdad es que fui a su despacho pero no abrió. Creo que estaba con alguien pero no pude escuchar de quien se trataba, lo que te puedo decir es que Era mujer.

Lo que causo que Hermione se pusiera nerviosa, ninguno de sus amigos sabían que por petición de Mcgonagall estaba ayudando a Snape en unas pociones

En realidad es que ni ella entendía su silencio.

Tratando de cambiar el tema pregunto por Hagrid que no había ido a desayunar. Ginny se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo pero no dijo nada solo levanto la mirada.

De repente el director pidió silencio al alumnado.

Por favor se les pide a todos los que hoy irán a Hodsmeade que se comporten, por su propio bien se los digo. Se le oía cansado y a la vez con un aspecto demacrado

lo que provoco un murmullo generalizado en el salón.

Cuando estaban terminando de comer. Ginny le pregunto a Hermione si estaba lista para ir con ellos.

La verdad prefiero quedarme a estudiar y a adelantar trabajos. Además ase frio y no me siento bien.-dijo Hermione.

Con lo que los otros tres se pararon dejándola sola.

Desde la puerta del comedor Ginny se devolvió para decirle-realmente no te creo k sea por eso.

A lo cual Hermione le contesto sarcásticamente.

Yo en tu lugar en vez de estar pendiente de mi, deberías de intentar aclarar lo ocurrido con Draco, el puede contarle a Harry y hay si que se te arma.

Ginny sabia que su amiga se lo decia por su bien.

Podemos hablar después por favor? necesito de tu ayuda para entender esto. no quiero perder a Harry pero Draco me tiene loca.(mirando asía la mesa de los Slytherin.)

Realmente Hermione lo entendía ya que a ella le pasaba algo parecido pero con otro Slytherin, mas precisamente con Snape.

Bueno no te preocupes te parece como a las 5? dice Hermione.

Mejor a las 7.- dice marchándose Ginny- en el lugar de siempre!.

Hermione al ver que Snape se retiraba a su despacho espero unos minutos y lo imito.

Camino sintiendo que cada paso que daba se acercaba mas a aquello que quería evitar pero a la vez su corazón latía con un nerviosismo que le agradaba.

Al tocar la puerta Snape le contesto.

Pase señorita Granger. Como siempre tan puntual.

Hermione con un nerviosismo que solo le provocaba Snape abrió la puerta.

Al entrar lo encontró detrás de un caldero y con varias botellas e ingredientes para las pociones.

Por favor siéntese, mientras termino de traer lo que falta.

Profesor le puedo preguntar para que son todas estas pociones que esta preparando si este año no es su asignatura?

La pregunta de Hermione lo desconcertó ya que llevaban 2 meses trabajando juntos y nunca lo había preguntado tan directamente. Por lo que se detuvo para mirarla.

Lo único que le puedo decir es que son pociones para mantener a alguien con vida.-fue la respuesta de Snape después volvió a lo suyo.

A quien específicamente? dijo la castaña sin perderse de vista a Severus.

Veo que su curiosidad no nos va a dejar trabajar hasta que le conteste. -fue la respuesta de Snape.

E trabajado con usted por petición de la Prof. Mcgonagall sin decirles a mis amigos. Y no creo que estas pociones sean para ella la veo bien podría decirse que mejor que yo.- refuto esta vez.

No creo que se vea mejor que tu-se dijo Snape sin contestar mirándola sin que ella lo notara. la verdad es que el le pidió a la Prof. que fuera Herm. quien le ayudara.

Su deseo de saber abarca muchos puntos no es así? siempre lo tiene que saber todo?- hermione intento defenderse pero snape la callo

Por favor lo que le diga no lo repita a nadie, ni a su novio el señor Weasley. -sentencio Snape.

Hermione con cara de pregunta le dijo que ella no tenía novio. Lo que logro que los ojos de Snape brillaran como hacia mucho que no lo hacía.

Cuando tuvo su curiosidad estuvo saciada acepto con mayor entusiasmo el compartir ese trabajo con el.

unos minutos después Snape rompió el silencio.

Srta. Granger por que no le a dicho a sus amigos que me ayuda? -lo dijo taladrándola con sus negros ojos.

Por...por -no supo que decir ya que su prof. la miraba y su corazon estuvo a punto de salirsele. Miro su reloj buscando una respuesta y la encontro.

! Es muy tarde¡- dijo- debo irme.

Con paso acelerado se dirigió a la puerta cosa que Snape se le adelanto poniendo un hechizo a la puerta para que esta no se abriera.

Usted no se va hasta que sea franca conmigo como yo lo e sido al contarle de nuestro trabajo.

Aun nerviosa se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a Snape.

Que le digo. Tal vez ya lo sabe, hay Dios porque me tenia que fijar en el, es que es tan varonil, tan sexi, tan misterioso, hay por favor Hermione concéntrate. Piensa que le vas a decir para salir de esta-se decía mientras sus ojos almendrados se perdían en unos océanos oscuros como la noche.

Snape por su parte no entendía el nerviosismo de la chica ni el de el. Sus manos actuaban por iniciativa propia. una se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de su alumna y la otra a su cintura y al no encontrar resistencia se fue acercando mas hasta que sus labios se unieron por unos segundos que para los dos fue una eternidad luego de ese beso Snape reacciono.

Eso no debió pasar, te pido disculpa.- le dijo Snape- es solo que al ver sus labios solo quise probarlos, se que fue un error soy su profesor y debo ser mas responsable.

¿Es que a caso no le gusto? Dijo Hermione con un nudo en su garganta.

A lo que Snape contesto: tú eres la razón por la que soporto a tus amigos en mis clases.

¿Entonces por que se puso así?-quiso saber.

¿Es que no lo entiendes? tu me ases mal. No podemos tener algo, eres mi! ALUMNA ¡dijo remarcando la ultima palabra.

Se que es mi profesor pero aun así no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Es que no se da cuenta que ¿yo también quería besarlo?

Ante eso el no supo que decir.

Por favor Srta. Granger puede retirarse.

A lo cual Hermione le contesto con otro beso que lo aturdió. Saliendo del despacho de este sin dejar que reaccionara.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2Comienzan los enredos. 

Me beso se decía mientras subía a su habitación.

Encontrándose con Ginny que la miro inquisidora menté.

¿Que te pasa? quiso saber Ginny.

Hermione le dijo que su sueño se había vuelto realidad.

Cosa que desconcertó a Ginny.

Al ver su cara le dijo-en nuestro escondite te explico.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta el lago. Era un día frio por lo que se sentaron en una banca con un árbol dándoles protección del viento.

Cuéntame que es toda esa alegría que traes-dijo Ginny.

Te lo cuento pero deberás prometer que no se lo contaras a nadie. Dijo Hermione.

Te lo juro, ni aun que me secuestren los mortifagos diré algo- contesto la pelirroja.

Esta bien aun que solo debiste decir que no se lo contarías a Harry ni a Ron pero con tu promesa me vasta. Aclaro Hermione.

Entonces me vas a contar o estaré todo este rato viéndote la cara de idiota que traes.

Snape me beso- soltó de repente Hermione dejando a Ginny sin palabras.

¿Y se supone que eso es bueno? quiso saber Ginny.(con cara de no entender nada)

Fue lo más lindo que e sentido. No lo podía creer. Fue como un sueño.-aun soñando Hermione.

Yo creo que estas loca, de cuando acá te gusta Snape?

La verdad es que no lo se.-sentencio la castaña.

Como es eso de que no lo sabes.-interrogo Ginny.

! No ¡solo sucedió.-fue la respuesta de su amiga.

Explícate- dijo Ginny.

Flash back

Hemione salía de la clase de transformación cuando su profesora le pidió que esperara.

Srta. Granger, se que su conocimiento en pociones es muy avanzado por lo que le pediré un favor.

Usted dirá- respondió Hermione.

Como usted ya sabe el profesor Snape no imparte esta asignatura, pero se le a pedido que realice unas pociones algo complicadas. Usted sabrá que a el le gusta trabajar solo, pero se le convenció para que recibiera algo de ayuda y e pensado en usted. ¿Que me dice?-mirándola de reojo sabiendo que su cara no era de satisfacción.

Si usted me lo pide, esta bien- intentando no mostrar el disgusto que le causaba.

No vea esto como un castigo, piense que puede aprender alguna cosa de el. No creo que sea tan malo después de todo.-le dijo intentando levantarle el animo.

si usted lo dice- ya se imaginaba sus comentarios sarcásticos de que el lo puede hacer sin su ayuda.- y justo yo la sabelotodo Granger, tengo una suerte- se decía mientras bajaba las escaleras para juntarse con sus amigos. 

En la cena una desconocida lechuza se poso en frente de Hermione con una nota atada a su pata.

La tomo y la lechuza levanto vuelo.

Nunca se imagino al tomarla de quien se podría tratar. Abrió la nota y al ver la letra prefirió guardarla para luego leerla con mas tranquilidad ya que Harry pregunto de quien se trataba.

Ella solo le contesto de alguien y no dijo mas.

La leyó en su cuarto cuando se acostó.

Era una nota muy corta.

**Srta. Granger:**

**La espero en mi despacho a las 10 de la mañana.**

**Sin nada más que decir.**

**Severus Snape.**

Con esa corta nota se dio cuenta que tanto ella como Snape, no se sentían muy a gusto con la situación.

Hermione será mejor que duermas y descanses ya que tu fin de semana no va a ser lo que tu esperabas.-serrando los ojos con intención de dormir.

Al otro día se fue a desayunar con el mal humor a flor de piel. Mientras se dirigía al gran comedor en las escaleras regaño a unos chicos de primero que tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse por su camino.

Cuando logro entrar diviso a sus amigos ya sentados, se acerco ubicándose entre ellos.

Buenos días-fue todo lo que dijo y comenzó a comer su avena y tomar una tostada que unto con mermelada. 

Conociendo a estos dos mejor no les digo nada, se pondrán a preguntar y no se que decir.-se dijo mirando a ambos.

Será mejor que me vaya-les dijo cuando termino de comer.

¿Y a donde vas?, es sábado Hermione, ¿no me dirás que vas a la biblioteca como siempre? ¿Cierto?-dijo ron

Ese no es tu problema Ronald lo que yo haga con mi vida es asunto mío.- le dijo mirándolo con reproche y dejándolo con ganas de seguir discutiendo.

Como detesto que se meta en mi vida. Que se cree, el no es nada mío-se decía mientras se dirigía al despacho de Snape.-bueno Hermione no te engañes igual te gusta para que lo niegas. Poniendo cara de ensueño con la que llego al despacho de su profesor.

Pase- fue lo que escucho luego de tocar la puerta.

Permiso-fue su respuesta.

Siéntese, le explicare de qué se trata la poción que prepararemos. Para empezar, es una mescla de ingredientes que comúnmente no se realiza, por lo que tendrá que tener cuidado al ir mezclándolos son un poco, como decirlo... explosivos es la palabra. Entendió -con su voz llena de su fina arrogancia. Sus delicadas manos sufrirán graves consecuencias si no se las cuida.

No se preocupe mis manos estarán bien-fue lo que le dijo notando que se lo decía por saber que no tenia ella verdadera preocupación por ese tipo de banalidades, sus manos ya estaban estropeadas por tantos libros leídos.

No me preocupan, pero no deseo que se este quejando cada vez que se queme ya sea por la poción o por los ingredientes.-le dijo Snape dejándola por unos minutos.

Como puede ser tan arrogante y desgraciado a la vez. Pensó Hermione mientras lo veía salir a buscar algún ingrediente.

Cuando volvió traía en sus manos varios frascos con contenidos que puso sobre la mesa y los cuales Hermione los vio con bastante aprensión, reconoció algunos por los libros que había en la biblioteca pero otros no sabias de que ingrediente se trataba.

Esto es sangre de unicornio-dijo tomando uno delos frascos-solo se usa para pociones algo...

¿Siniestras quería decir? pues es acertado.

No quería decir eso, solo que es inhumano matar a un animal tan puro -aun observando el frasco- solo por su sangre y su pelo eso es todo.

Se de su interés por proteger seres que no le han pedido de su protección pero en este caso es algo necesario. -puntualizo Snape notando que su alumna abriría la boca para protestar.

Será mejor que se ponga estos guantes-mientras se los pasaba.

Y usted no va a usar unos profesor.-viendo como este comenzaba a trabajar.

No-fue su respuesta.-destape estos frascos y comience a hervirlos con estos de acá, pero por favor intente ser cuidadosa son muy caros y difíciles de encontrar.

Mas de alguno olía mal por lo que la cara de Hermione se contraía cada dos por tres.

Los calderos comenzaron a hervir, cada uno enfrascado en sus respectivas pociones, mesclando y anotando cada paso para después decidir que parte estaba mal realizada y no volver a cometer un error.

Y así pasaron dos mese compartiendo unas horas en las mazmorras. Uno opinaba sobre algún ingrediente y el otro lo escuchaba detenidamente. 

De vez en cuando Hermione encontraba a su profesor mirándola entre los vapores lo mismo que Snape a ella.

Mas de una vez sus miradas se cruzaron pero uno de los dos bajaba la mirada a sus propios asuntos.

En otras se quedaban hasta tarde releyendo sus anotaciones. Y explicando en el caso de Snape los usos más extraños de algunos ingredientes. 

Su cercanía se hacia presente, se estaban acostumbrando a trabajar juntos. De ves en cuando Hermione le preguntaba que era lo que buscaban al unir esos ingredientes.

Una poción-era su respuesta.

Prefería Hermione no preguntar mas, se llevaban relativamente bien por lo que no quería estropearla.

**fin flash back**

Pero aun no entiendo ¿como es que te gusta? es tan...Tan.

Lindo, inteligente, misterioso... -dijo Hermione 

Irritante, prepotente, imbécil.-dijo Ginny con sarcasmo. 

Eso lo se pero no puedo evitarlo me gusta tal como es.

Que pena por ti realmente, tienes mal gusto y yo que pensé que serias mi cuñada, pero que se le va a ser. Supongo que no le Dirás a Harry y a Ron ¿cierto?

No, me matarían si supieran.

Mientras tanto el profesor de pociones volvió a sentarse poniendo los brazos en la mesa y sus manos sujetando su cara.

Aun no podía entender lo que había hecho.

El solo recordar el sabor de ese beso le provocaba mariposas en su estomago.

No soy un adolecente no puedo culpar a las hormonas. Pero esos labios me pedían que yo los probara y para mi desgracia me gusto, por Dios Snape

Te haz vuelto loco.-se dijo. ¿Que pasaría si Dumbledore se enterara? de seguro lo despediría de inmediato.

En eso tocaron a su puerta al quedar frente a la puerta Snape vio la figura de Dumbledor que lo miraba divertida por la expresión de este.

Buenas tardes Severus. ¿Estas ocupado?

Aun que lo estuviera entrarías igual por lo que si se puede saber que necesitas? podre seguir con lo que hacia.-aun que realmente no estaba ocupado pero tampoco tenia ganas de escucharle pues Viéndole la cara ya sabia a lo que venia.

Severus se que puse en tus hombros una responsabilidad muy grande pero también se que esto te servirá en lo que se te a comendado realizar. -sentándose en un sillón cerca del fuego.

Aun no puedo creer que pienses que yo puedo ser capas de realizar algo así. ¿Es que a caso no me conoces?

Por que te conozco es que te lo e pedido eres mi única esperanza.

Realmente mi vida esta acabada.

Eso no es así, solo que tendrás unos problemas mas que antes pero eso es todo. Tu lo harás bien, lo se. Confió en ti, Severus.

Quisiera que las cosas fueran distintas. Pero se que es la única solución por el momento.

Hablando de eso ¿como va la poción?

Iría mejor si tuviera esos ingredientes que te pedí.

Aun no sabemos donde encontrarlos los auror están en eso cuando lo sepamos tu y 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de dejar a Ginny en la entrada a la sala común Hermione decidió ir devuelta a las mazmorras debía de hacer frente a la situación que se presento y poder aclarar los puntos con su maestro.


	3. Chapter 3

3er Cáp.

Mientras mas se acercaba al despacho de Snape mas temor le provocaba pensar que tal vez el estaría molesto. Por lo que al llegar se quedo unos segundos meditando lo que le diría.

Se le ha perdido algo Srta. Granger? dijo Snape a su espalda. Lo que casi provoco que Hermione pegara un grito.

Di...di...disculpe profesor, CREI que usted estaba en su despacho- dijo la castaña dándose vuelta para ver esos ojos negros que la hacían soñar.

Ya que esta aquí, pase, debemos hablar- le costaba hablarle tan cortante pero era lo mejor - se decía mientras mantenía la mano en la puerta para que Hermione entrara.

Bien -respondió Hermione mientras pasaba por su lado.

Cuando estuvieron dentro Snape le indico una butaca y ella se sentó.

Cuando Snape se ubico en su lugar de siempre la contemplo un momento en silencio para decidir como empezar la conversación.

Srta. Granger se que usted y yo somos concientes que lo que sucedió hace unas horas en este despacho no debe de volver a pasar. Usted es mi alumna y aunque por mi parte fue bueno como decirlo, gratificante eso no quita que este mal y menos sabiendo que soy su profesor y además mucho mayor que usted, por lo que le pediría que no lo volviéramos a comentar. ¿Le parece?- se lo dijo sin poder volver a verla a la cara. Sabia que si sus miradas se encontraran se arrepentiría de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Usted aun duda me mi ¿verdad?-dijo su alumna.

Lo que provocó que Snape después de muchos años sintiera ganas de salir corriendo con ella en sus brazos.

Si usted supiera lo que me cuesta tomar esta decisión pero créame es lo mejor-dijo Snape con un brillo especial en sus tristes y negros ojos.

Si esa es su decisión y cree que estaremos mejor separados que sea axial solo le pido que me deje seguir ayudándole, no en realidad ayudando al profesor Dumbledor.- le dijo duramente mientras se ponía en pie para salir lo mas pronto posible ya que si seguía hay sus esfuerzos por correr a sus brazos la harían tambalear

En realidad llevo tanto tiempo solo que no se como decir lo que en mi garganta se queda atascado cuando veo esos ojos fijos en mi-.no entendía por que de su boca habían salido esas palabras si el ya había tomado una decisión.-pero debes entender que no es correcto.-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir por una puerta detrás de su escritorio.

Hermione lo miro salir dejándola sola en ese frió lugar.-te entiendo. -fue lo único que logro articular antes de salir con los ojos irritados de tanto aguantar las ganas de llorar- debo ser fuerte.-se decía mientras se fue resbalando por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el frió suelo de las mazmorras. Husos sus manos abrasando sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar- será mió le guste o no- se dijo para si tratando de reponerse- no se me escapara. Lo quiero tiene que entenderlo.

En ese momento en otro lugar del castillo una nerviosa Ginny intentaba calmar su respiración mientras veía la hora. En eso a su espalda llego Braco el cual la abrazo dándola vuelta para luego besarla.

Te estaba esperando -dijo duramente al lograr soltarse de Draco.-tenemos que hablar- continuo diciendo.

Por lo que veo en tu cara no has hablado con Harry sobre nosotros.-dijo el rubio.

No hay nosotros que pueda hablar con Harry o ¿si? -quiso saber la colorina.

¿Tu crees que esto es un juego para mi, ¿verdad? no te das cuenta que tanto tu como yo perdemos mucho si se enteran de esto? o para ti lo único importante es tu querido Harry? sentencio Draco un poco molesto.

Nunca te e dicho algo como eso- dijo Ginny

Pero lo has pensado y eso me duele más. Se que no soy de las personas mas agradables pero aun asi tengo sentimientos tu eres el mas grande que tengo. Se defendió Draco.

No lo tomes a mal pero es que esto es tan raro para mi, tu interés se hizo presente cuando todos se enteraron que yo estaba con Harry.-sentencio Ginny.

¿Crees que lo hago para vengarme de Harry? para que lo sepas, ¡NO ES ASI! -lo ultimo lo dijo casi gritando.

Es solo que me a tomado por sorpresa eso es todo.- tomándolo del brazo.

Me quedo claro que no soy de fiar para ti, por lo que te voy a dejar tranquila. No te molestare más- dijo más tranquilo Draco.

Y se despidió de Ginny con un beso casto en los labios. Dejando a la pelirroja nuevamente sola en ese pasillo.

Tanto Ginny como Hermione no pudieron conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Al otro DIA Ginny intento no mirar la mesa de los Slytherin pero no lo consiguió se quedo un rato con la vista fija en Draco pero este no levanto la vista de su desayuno.

Derrotada se acerco a la castaña para hablarle al oído.

Tengo que hablar contigo después, pero por favor esta vez concéntrate en mí. -dijo Ginny.

Hermione le contesto un tímido- mensaje recibido-

Como llegaron los chicos cambiaron de tema.

Que van a hacer hoy- dijo Ron tomando de rehén a una salchicha asada para lentamente comenzar a devorarla.

Debemos practicar para el partido con las serpientes la prox. Semana. Dijo el ojiverde. Luego besando a su novia.

Con lo que ron jiro la cabeza para no ver aquello.

En ese momento se acercaba Luna a la mesa de los Grifindor para saludar de un beso a su novio Ron.

Yo podría hacer lo mismo que hace Ron cuando me ve besando a Harry, no te párese Hermione- esperando el apoyo de su amiga.

La cual solo le dijo- lo siento pero prefiero mantenerme al margen de sus discusiones ya que cuando se enojan hasta Dumbledor se debe esconder.

Lo que provoco gran risa en todos los presentes.

Antes de retirarse se acerco a la pelirroja -te párese bien como a las 2 en el lago.

Me párese bien pero por favor que esta vez no tengas cara de entupida soñadora.-dijo con su que la colorina.

(Hermione se despidió de sus amigos para poder ir hacia las mazmorras para seguir ayudándole como habían quedado)

Después que entro vio a Snape enfrascado en la preparación de una poción realmente difícil. Por medio del vapor de la poción veía como el hombre tenia una mirada diferente un poco molesto.

¿Sucede algo profesor? dijo la castaña con mucha precaución ya que no sabia si en esas condiciones era seguro para ella hablar de otra manera.

En ese momento Snape se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba en la sala junto a el.

Con una voz un poco sorprendida le dijo- no le oí llegar ¿lleva mucho rato parada allí?

¡¡No!! Podría decirse que recién llegue- dijo aun mirando con precaución.

¿Podría dejar de mirarme así y ser útil pasándome esos ingredientes que tiene a su lado?- dijo con un poco de ironía (solo un poco).

Aca están- fue su respuesta al acercarle los ingredientes.

¿Le puedo preguntar por que su enojo?-mirandolo con un poco de preocupacion ya que queria salir viva de hay.

Que sutil es para preguntar.-dijo Snape con su tono sarcástico.

Pero aun no me responde.-recrimino Hermione

¿Va a continuar parada allí o que? por su cara no me va a dejar continuar con mi trabajo si no le contesto. Dumbledor es mi causal de enojo.-dijo por fin Snape.

¿Que fue lo que le dijo para polestarlo tanto?. no es que nunca se enoje pero no me gusta trabajar con usted cuando esta con esa cara.

Acaso la señorita no le gusta mi cara.? -fue su respuesta.- sabia que mejor le contestaba-Aun pasa, me pidió algo que no puedo hacer. Ya no lo puedo hacer. No a esta altura después de lo que me ha costado salir adelante. Dijo en un tono más triste.

¿Que le pidió?-quiso saber Hermione.

Usted sabes lo que le esta pasando a Albus, su estado cada día es... peor. Por favor Srta. Granger no pregunte más. Este día no necesitare de su ayuda puede retirarse.-dijo enfrascándose en su poción.

Esta bien, lo dejo. Pero no piense que sigue solo, esta vez cuenta con alguien a su lado le guste o no- mirándolo sumido en su trabajo se retiro.

Cuando llego al lago Hermione se acerco a su amiga pelirroja.

Hola -dijo Hermione.

¡Hola! que bueno que llegaste. ¡Ya no puedo mas! dijo Ginny asustando a su amiga.

¿Que paso?-quiso saber.

Draco y Harry son tan distintos, no CREI que me gustaran los dos de esa manera.-dijo la colorina.

Haber vamos de apoco.-dijo herm.

Es que los dos ocupan mi mente y me hace mal, no puedo tomar una decisión sin sufrir por ella -dijo mientras se paraba del pasto del cual estaba sentada con las manos cruzada y una expresión de angustia que hizo entender a Hermione algo de lo que su amiga sentía.

Seria entupido de mi parte preguntarte si estas segura de lo que me dices, pensé que era algo pasajero pero por lo que veo no es así.

Es que realmente me gusta Draco y Harry siempre me a gustado, el a sido mi sueño desde que lo conocí y tu lo sabes.

Pero y Draco- intentando no hacer arcada al decir su nombre ya que su amiga la entendió o intento entender lo que sentía por Snape.

De el me gusta su forma de ser, se que con los demás es diferente, apático y desagradable pero no es igual cuando esta cerca de mi.

Es tierno, me escucha y entiende lo que pasa por mi mente en especial lo de vivir en la sombra de alguien mas.

¿A que te refieres con eso? -quiso saber Hermione.

Siempre esta en la sombra de su padre, de su casa, debe ser desagradable como lo son todos los Slytherin, preocuparse de la pureza de sangre, a el eso realmente no le importa y además esta lo otro.-dijo la colorina.

¿Que es lo otro? pregunto interesada Hermione.

Es algo tan difícil de contar, que aun no entiendo porque me lo contó. Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Me gustaría poder ayudarlo pero no se como.

Pero tal vez si me lo cuentas entre las dos podamos ayudarle.-sentencio la castaña.

Te lo cuento pero por favor sin criticar ni comentárselo a nadie. -mirándola amenazadoramente

Te lo prometo me lo cuentas e intentamos solucionarlo y no te preocupes no se lo contare a nadie.-entendiendo, por la mirada de Ginny que era algo serio.

Tu sabes el lió que se causo en el ministerio con la aparición del que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado. Y además todo lo que nosotros provocamos.

Con eso que su padre fue a parar a Ascaban.-dijo tomando aire- el se tuvo que hacer mortifago para poder proteger a su mama de la furia del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Parando de hablar para que Hermione pudiera digerir sus palabras.

Es que no lo puedo creer, pero si es aun un niño como puede ser Voldemort tan, tan...-dijo Hermione sin poder entender todo eso.

Y eso no es todo.-dijo Ginny.

¿Que hay algo mas?

Si y es peor que eso.

Que cosa puede ser peor que servirle a el o me vas. ¿A decir que le mando a hacer algo? -pregunto alarmada.

Eso es lo malo que si le pidió hacer algo.

Pero habla de una vez, me estas poniendo nerviosa. Tiene que ver con Harry ¡¡por favor dime!!

No, se trata de Dumbledor.

¿Que pasa con el director?

Le ordeno acabar con el. Te das cuenta lo mando a convertirse en un asesino como el-dijo Ginny con la voz cortada por la angustia que tenia.

Hermione se fue acercando a ella para poder calmarla. Le seco las lágrimas.

Lo amenazo con matar a su mama si no lo hacia.

De esto sabe Snape?

No lo se. ¿Por que lo preguntas?

Es solo que estaba algo raro cuando lo vi. Me dijo que Dumbledor le había pedido algo pero que el no quería llevarlo a cavo.

Tal vez le pidió interferir de algún modo no te párese, no creo que el director quiera que Draco se convierta en asesino.

Puede ser.-dijo herm.

Entremos ya es tarde y tengo hambre-dijo Ginny-ya mas tranquila.


	4. Chapter 4

**les quiero agradecer a todas las lindas bellas chicas que han leido esta patetica historia que invente de puro aburrida. se que no soy una experta ni mucho menos pero lo menos las entretengo ** **por unos minutos de** **su vida. hay quienes se creen con el derecho de decir quien es buena para escribir y quien no, pero que yo sepa esas personas no han recibido ningun tipo de premio por sus escritos.**

**si alguien piensa que esta historia no es buena que se busque una mejor por que se supone que el fanfic es para inexpertos las editoriales son para profecionales. les pido perdon por no haber actualisado pero es que con el compu tuve un pequeño problema. se me quedo el enchufe en la casa de mis papas (no vivo con ellos) y como es un notebook no cualquier enchufe le hace y despues de usarlo la bateria se acabo quede sin compu por mas de una semana . sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capi.**

.4to capitulo

Después de cenar Hermione se dirigió a ver a su profesor. Toco la puerta pero nadie contesto espero unos momentos a que apareciera.

Del final del pasillo se escucho un ruido y pasos. Desde donde se encontraba Hermione no se veía nada pero si pudo oír a dos personas hablando reconociendo a ambas

Prefirió entrar en el salón de Snape para que ninguna de las dos la viera pero desde hay pudo oír lo que se decía.

Profesor aun no logro entender a que se refiere con eso, mis intenciones jamás han sido...

Malfoy no me crea estúpido pues no lo soy.-dijo Snape.

¿Y que pretende hacer? ¿Intentar quitarme el lugar que por derecho me corresponde entre los mortifagos? ¿Quiere ser reconocido por los demás como el mejor?-sabiendo que se le había ido la mano con el tono de voz que uso y por lo dicho.

No me interesa llegar a ser reconocido, no necesito de esas mañas para tener lo que quiero, señor Malfoy no soy ni como usted ni como su padre y doy gracias por eso.

No, tiene razón, es peor. Se miente así mismo y a los demás ¿no?

Puede retirarse señor Malfoy me queda claro que no quiere mi ayuda. -dándose por esta vez por vencido.

Buenas noches profesor.-dijo Malfoy con un toque de triunfo en sus ojos.

Buenas noches.-dijo el ofuscado profesor.-mejor lo mantendré vigilado se dijo mientras entraba en su despacho.

Al entrar a la sala vio a Hermione que rápidamente se había sentado en el puesto de su profesor haciéndose la dormida apoyada en la mesa

¿Hermione que haces aquí?- dijo sin darse cuenta.

Le estaba esperando, toque y como no abrió entre pensé que podría haberle pasado algo- lo dijo con un tono de sueño para que todo sonara mas real.

¿Lleva mucho rato aquí?-pregunto deseando que no hubiera escuchado la conversación.

Al parecer bastante ya que me quede dormida.-le digo ocultando un fingido bostezó.

Quería decirme algo Srta. Granger?- pasando por su lado y sintiendo ese perfume que lo transportaba a un paraíso donde solo se encontraban los dos, meneo la cabeza imperfectivamente para despejar su mente.

Si pero, no se preocupes no era algo urgente, puede esperar-mientras se paraba de la silla

Ya que esta aquí puede decirlo. -dijo Snape ya que así podría tenerla cerca unos segundos mas.

Con un poco de temor comenzó a acercarse a Snape quedando frente a el.

¿El director le pidió que averiguara lo que trama Draco verdad?- lo dijo mirándola a los ojos.

¿Como sabe eso, estaba escuchando la conversación con Draco cierto?- su voz se notaba algo preocupada.

No-mintió herm.-me entere por otra persona-sabiendo que si le decía la verdad se iba a molestar.

La mirada de Snape comenzó a ponerla nerviosa.

!Me esta mintiendo¡-dijo Snape mirándola directamente a los ojos.

¡No!! No le miento me entere por medio de otra persona se lo juro.

Y que es eso que sabe Srta. Granger?-ese tono no le gusto.

Que Draco es un mortifago y que le ordenaron...-no pudo seguir hablando por que Snape continúo lo que seguía.

Matar al director. Veo que esta bien enterada-lo dijo con aquel tono sarcástico que ya le conocemos.

Si y que se le esta amenazando con su madre.

¿Como lo supo?- taladrándola con la mirada.

Eso no se lo puedo decir.- dijo Hermione- ¿que es lo que realmente esta pasando?

¿Para que lo quiere saber?, cree que puede evitarlo, usted no conoce al señor tenebroso. Si le dio esa prueba deberá hacerla.

No creo que Draco sea un asesino. Debe haber una manera de evitarlo, no se... - dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco frente al profesor.

Usted cree que no lo hemos pensado, hay mentes mas capases que la suya Srta. Granger pensando en una solución.-mientras el profesor se acercaba a su silla.

Pero debe haber una solución neos esconderlo por ejemplo-con una mirada real de preocupación.

Y como lo haría. ¿Lo convencerá de ser un cobarde como su ya difunto amigo Black? ¿Lo va a ocultar en su casa? - en un tono burlón- Srta. Granger esto lo debe resolver el no usted.-lo dijo mirándola como queriendo leer su mente. -es mejor que se valla, ya es tarde o quiere que descuente unos nose 100 puntos a su casa por estar fuera tan tarde.- mientras habría la puerta para que esta se fuera.

Buenas noches profesor, antes de irme Black no fue un cobarde el cobarde seria otro se lo aseguro.- salió para dirigirse a su sala común.

Como puede comparar al hurón ese a Black... pero aun así es lindo, que digo Severas es más que lindo aunque insulte a Black.

De pronto sintió unos miaus a lo lego lo que le recordó que era mejor correr o estaría en problemas.

**dejen... ustedes saben que.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Responderé de forma directa a sus reviews. Para qué sepan todas yo por lo menos no me creo una experta para escribir historias. Y la que lo sea que no entre en ningún fanfic ya que estas paginas son para inexpertos y si no le gustan los errores bien por ellas y las felicito pero ese no es mi caso. Esto es solo para entretenerme.**

5to capitulo

Se levanto temprano Ginny antes que fuera la hora de desayudar. Durante la noche estuvo pensándolo mucho y llego a la conclusión que ella era la única que podía ayudar a Draco por lo que con mucho valor se dirigió donde estaba la sala común de los Slytherin desde un rincón observo cuando draco salía solo de la sala y lo siguió, al doblar la esquina sintió unos brazos que la sostenían por la cintura esos brazos la apretaron mas y sintió unos labios que ya conocía por lo que no puso mayor resistencia.

Draco la llevo a una salida de la pared que después que ellos entraron se serró a sus espaldas.  
Eres mala como espía. Sentí tus pasos y tu perfume.- dijo Draco.

Te estaba siguiendo.-dijo Ginny.

No te preocupes ya lo note,¿ no se supone que estabas enojada conmigo?

no estaba enojada simplemente me desconciertas, eso es todo.

Y que era lo que querías decirme?- asercandose peligrosamente a los labios de la colorina.

quería saber como estabas?

bien ya me viste.

Draco la verdad es que quiero ayudarte.-le diljo ella.

Como es que me vas a ayudar, sostendrás mi varita mientras mato al vejete.-dijo irónicamente

.  
No, no es eso, busquemos una manera de solucionar esto. Tu no puedes matar a nadie, tu no ¡eres así!-sentencio Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tu no sabes de lo que soy capas Wesley-dijo draco molesto.

Tu sabes que eso no es verdad-mientras se acercaba a Draco para besarle.-te conozco mas que cualquier otra persona y lo sabes-mientras se separaba de el.

Ginny no tengo una salida para esto si no lo hago me matara junto a mi madre. Entiéndelo por favor.  
Y si hablas con el director para que el te ayude.

¿Que quieres que le diga? a ya se Dumbledor sabe el señor oscuro me mando a matarle se ¿puede hacerse el muerto para así yo no morir ni mi mama?

no es necesario que seas irónico. Solo busco una solución no quiero que te pase algo eso es todo.-dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

Ósea ¿estas preocupada por mi?-le dijo coquetamente.

Si, aun que no me lo creas- y luego lo beso tiernamente.- voy a hablar con Harry no puedo seguir con el si mi mente esta contigo.

¿Como crees que se lo va a tomar?

no le voy a decir que es por ti si es lo que tú crees.

Para que estés más segura prefiero que seas solo mi amiga. No se si todo va a salir bien. No me gustaría que sufrieras por mi culpa.

Creo que eso lo puedo decidir yo, ¿no crees?

pero aun así es más seguro para ti seguir con Potter aun que eso me duela. Pero tengo que admitir que con el estas bien.

Esta bien pero prométeme que seguirás confiando en mi.

Esta bien, es mejor que salgamos de aquí tu noviecito debe de estar buscándote.

Pero antes de irnos deberíamos despedirnos, ¿no te parece?

esa es una muy buena idea. ¿ Me permitirías besarte por ultima vez?

yo no me opongo-mientras se acercaban para besarse.

Al rato después.

donde esta Ginny, no la vi bajar-dijo Ron.

se levanto temprano por que en su recamara no estaba, le pregunte a sus compañeras y me dijeron que no la habían visto.-dijo Herm.

debe de estar en el gran salón.-dijo Harry intrigado.

al rato cuando entraron al gran salón la vieron sentada desayunando.

lo vez estaba aquí.-dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a su novia para saludarla con un beso.

donde estabas hermanita?-dijo el colorín.

Desayunando donde mas?-dijo ginny como si la pregunta de Ron estuviera de mas y la respuesta fuera odvia.  
tenemos 3 horas de DCAO con Snape. otra mañana de terror. y justo lunes que es peor.-dijo Ron cambiando el tema.

preferirías que fuera con Lockart.-dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Ron.

En realidad para mi seria Lupin. sus clases eran mas agradables. ¿no creen?-dijo Harry.

puede ser, pero a ti no te gustan por que el profesor Snape te desagrada, pero debes reconocer que sus clases son... interesantes desde todo punto de vista.-declaro Hermione molestando ese comentario a Harry.

podemos cambiar de tema- dijo el pelirrojo viendo como Harry habría la boca para reclamar.

señorita Grager, señor Potter podrían acompañarme -dijo Snape a sus espaldas logrando que los 4 saltaran de improviso.  
Si profesor. dijeron ambos con un poco de preocupación.

a mi despacho.- dijo el profesor sin mirarlos mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras.

se dirigían a ellas en silencio hasta que Hermione con un poco de aprensión miro de lado a Harry, después de meditarlo un poco le pregunto

¿ tienes tu algo que ver con esto?, se que delante mío no haz ello nada pero no se tal vez tu... -dijo Hermione.

estas loca o que si yo hubiera hecho algo me abrían llamado solo a mi no te parece? -fue la molesta contestación de Harry.

Snape los seguía a una distancia algo separada por lo que la conversación no la podía escuchar.  
cuando llegaron al despacho de Snape este les dejo la puerta abierta para los demás, al entrar Harry cerro la puerta .

Pasa algo malo? -pregunto Hermione al ver a su profesora de transformaciones.

no Srta Granger, no es nada malo solo que el profesor Slughorn y Severus deben ausentarse por unos días y necesitan que alguien se haga cargo de sus clases. pueden ser ustedes?-pregunto McGonagall.

y que pasara con nuestras clases. las perderemos?-dijo una muy asustada Hermione.

por supuesto que no. se le mantendrá al tanto de los trabajos que deba entregar.-dijo el profesor para tranquilizar a Hermione.

¿que se supone que haremos?-dijo Harry.

Usted tendrá las clases de DCAO señor Potter y usted las de opciones señorita Granger. dijo el oscuro profesor.  
como Slughorn ya se fue estarán esta tarde conmigo usted primero señor Potter a las 4 y usted Srta. Granger a las 7 esta bien?

si profesor- dijeron al unisonó saliendo del despacho.

de que se tratara todo esto? -pregunto Harry a su amiga que al igual que el estaba consternada.

la verdad es que no lo se.-dijo Herm.

bueno tal vez después lo sepamos.

yo creo que no nos va a decir nada, de eso puedes estar seguro. mejor vamos a clases.

no te preocupes por llegar tarde el no nos va a ganar.-dijo Harry.

yo que tu no me arriesgaría.

no creo que haya llegado.-dijo mientras entraba a la sala encontrándose con unos oscuros ojos que en ese momento los miraban.

que decías.-dijo divertida al darse cuenta que esta vez también tenia razón.

10 puntos menos para grifando por la impuntualidad de sus alumnos. -sentensiando Snape.

no le digas nada, no le ganaras jamás.-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry que habría la boca para protestar y mirando con molestia a su profesor.- sentémonos de una vez.

tienen 2 horas para realizar estas 3 pociones que ven aquí.-dijo Snape.-Pueden empezar.

al transcurso de la mañana en las mazmorras el aire se estaba encerrando al casi asfixiar a los presentes.

será mejor que vallan dejando en mi escritorio las pociones ya hechas. les quedan 15 minutos por lo que deduzco que tienen por lo menos 2 de ellas listas.

Hermione que a esa altura ya tenia las tres listas se acerco a la mesa de su profesor a dejarlas.

Este la miro por unos segundos logrando que sus ojos se cruzaran. y al sentir sus dedos junto a los suyos su respiración se acelero. Al darse cuenta de ello Snape retiro precipitadamente los frascos que por poco llegaron al suelo.  
al salir el profesor le recordó a Harry que a las 4 lo esperaba para prepararlo.

dejen sus comentarios. algunas cosas no las correji por que mi hermana quiere ver autos en internet. **POR FIS. DEJEN MAS COMENTARIOS O NO ESCRIBIRE MAS**


	6. Chapter 6

**6to capitulo**.

Una vez terminadas las clases Harry se dirigió al despacho de Snape.

Para que le quede claro de una vez. Usted deberá impartir las clases a los de 4to y 5to mañana.-ladro Snape al solo Harry entrar en su despacho. Estas son las indicaciones para las clases.

Para el miércoles serán 6to y 7mo. Tal vez también las del jueves y viernes. Aquí tiene su horario y lo que deberá impartir en las respectivas clases

Lo que si, no se crea con el poder de castigar a nadie.-recalcando esto ultimo con una mirada que poco falto para que lo matara.

¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

Eso quiere decir que no puedo descontar puntos ¿a nadie?-Le dijo desanimado ya soñaba con descontarle puntos a Malfoy.

Solo a los de Griffindor- fue la respuesta del profesor disfrutando lo dicho.-No quiero peleas de ningún tipo en los salones por lo que le aconsejo no provocar a nadie.-sabiendo de antemano a que se refería con lo dicho.

Profesor ¿que se supone que harán usted y el profesor Slughort?- aun sabiendo que no le responderia.

Por ahora eso es todo, dígale a la señorita Granger que la espero en 15 minutos-dijo Snape abriéndole la puerta para que este saliera.

Hermione dice Snape que te espera en su despacho en 15 yo creo que ya son 10 minutos.-dijo Harry sentándose a comer entre Hermi y Ginny.

Será mejor que valla entonces ¿por que me llamara tan pronto? dijo que seria después de las 7.-mientras se paraba tomando un ultimo sorbo a su jugo de fresas.

Toco la puerta al cabo de 5 minutos. Desde dentro le indicaron que pasara.

Siéntese en un instante estaré con usted-dijo Severus desde uno de los muebles.

Pensé que seria después de las 7.-le recordó Hermione mirándolo desde donde estaba sentada.

Se presento un inconveniente debo salir de inmediato o todo será en vano.

¿Que se supone que van a hacer?- Esperanzada en recibir una respuesta.

Eso no se lo puedo decir, pero si lo logramos mis problemas ya no lo serán.-mientras lo decía miro a Hermione y sus ojos reflejaban esperanza.

¿Regresara luego?, ¿no hay peligro donde va?- lo pregunto mientras sus ojos se aguaban deseando que sus temores se fueran legos de esa habitación.

Eso no es algo que a usted le deba interesar. Para que sacie su curiosidad le diré que aun no se muy bien que es lo que debemos encontrar con certeza.-cuando la pudo ver a los ojos se dio cuenta que ella al igual que el estaba preocupada por lo que le contesto-estaré bien te lo prometo.-no entendía su reacción pero vio como soltaba el aire mas calmada y en su cara un poco de tranquilidad.

Pero aun así no entiendo por que tiene que ser usted el que valla. -mirándole con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas y de temor.

Lo único que le puedo decir es que no tendremos hostilidad de parte del señor oscuro ni de los auror por que el ingrediente que buscamos le sirve a ambos bandos. Volvamos a lo que nos 

interesa usted Srta. Granger.Se encargara de pociones como ya se le informo. Mañana serán las clases de Ravenclav y Hufflepuff. de tercero por lo que tendrá que explicar la fabricación de dormir sin sueño y dejarles un ensayo de los ingredientes de por lo menos unos 30 cms. Después serán estas-pasándole unas anotaciones y horarios de estas. -será mejor que se valla debe volver al comedor para la cena.

Se que estara bien, pero no puedo dejar de tener un poco de temor, entiendo que es parte de su trabajo pero preferiría que estuviera aquí para estar mas tranquila. No quiero que le pase nada- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Se acerco a ella sin saber por que pero realmente deseaba besarla. Se inclino hasta quedar a escasos metros de ella y junto sus labios con los de ella, fue un beso suave pero ella savia que eso no se repetiría por lo que hizo reaccionar sus manos para no dejarle tiempo de arrepentirse.

Prométeme... que te... Cuidaras... por mi-le dijo entrecortadamente mientras aun estaban unidos por sus labios y brazos.

Are todo lo posible por volver a verte de eso no tengas dudas-mientras juntaban sus frentes para verse a los ojos, las manos de Snape estaban en la cintura de Hermione y las manos de ella perdidas en el pelo de el.

Te repito debes ir al comedor-le dijo depositando un suave beso en sus labios- me iré dentro de 2 horas, si quieres puedes venir después de comer ¿te parece?

Lo intentare- le dijo desde la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Minutos después.

Severus se que será difícil pero se que encontraran esa planta lo antes posible sino ya sabes lo que debes hacer.-le dijo Dumbledor sentándose donde hacia unos momentos estuvo Hermione.

Tan suspicaz como siempre para recordarles a todos que lo tienes todo planeado ¿no?- le dijo Snape-te pediría que te retiraras, debo guardar lo demás.

Si, si es mejor que me vaya, espero que sea un buen viaje y que todo salga como se debe. Se te enviara una lechuza cuando se encuentre el lugar exacto. Por favor cuídate.-le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- una cosa mas -Severus a esa altura ya deseaba quedarse solo por lo que le dio la espalda y miro al techo de forma impaciente.-si le prometiste que volverías es mejor que se lo cumplas. Buenas noches.-eso ultimo lo dijo desde la puerta por lo que cuando Severus reacciono y se dio la vuelta el ya no estaba.

Viejo loco como lo sabes todo- se dijo una vez solo. Pero no duro así mucho ya que al poco rato Hermione estaba en su puerta.

Pasa- le dijo una vez que le abrió.

Cuando vuelvas ¿seguirá todo como antes?-quiso saber Hermi.

A que te refieres con tu pregunta- le dijo sentándose delante de ella.

Me refiero-dijo mirándose las manos- a antes del beso.

Si piensas que será así, por mi parte no pienso lo mismo.-fue lo mas parecido a una declaración de parte de el.

¿Eso significa?- como toda mujer desea ponerle nombre a todo ella no era la excepción.

¿Que eres mas que mi alumna?... podría decirse que si.- mientras le acariciaba la cara y la asía ponerse de pie para volver a besarla. Fueron besos más profundos esta vez tal vez por miedo de no volver a probarle los labios.

**YA SABEN, DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR LAS QUE ME DAN ANIMO, REALMENTE LOS NESECITO.**

**BESOS.**


	7. Chapter 7

6to capitulo.

Una vez terminadas las clases Harry se dirigió al despacho de Snape.

Para que le quede claro de una vez. Usted deberá impartir las clases a los de 4to y 5to mañana.-ladro Snape al solo Harry entrar en su despacho. estas son las indicaciones para las clases.

Para el miércoles serán 6to y 7mo. tal vez también las del jueves y viernes. aquí tiene su horario y lo que deberá impartir en las respectivas clases

lo que si, no se crea con el poder de castigar a nadie.-recalcando esto ultimo con una mirada que poco falto para que lo matara.

tiene alguna pregunta?

Eso quiere decir que no puedo descontar puntos a nadie?

solo a los de Grifindor-disfrutando lo dicho.

no quiero peleas de ningún tipo en los salones por lo que le aconsejo no provocar a nadie-sabiendo de antemano a que se refería con lo dicho.

profesor que se supone que harán usted y el profesor Slughort?- aun sabiendo que no le respondería.

por ahora eso es todo, dígale a la señorita Granger que la espero en 15 minutos-dijo Snape abriéndole la puerta para que este saliera.

Hemiono dice Snape que te espera en su despacho en 15 yo creo que ya son 10 minutos.-dijo Harry sentándose a comer entre hermi y ginny.

sera mejor que valla entonses ¿por que me llamara tan pronto? dijo que seria despues de las 7.-mientras se paraba tomando un ultimo sorbo a su jugo de fresas.

Toco la puerta al cabo de 5 minutos.

Desde dentro le indicaron que pasara.

Siéntese en un instante estaré con usted-dijo Severus desde uno de los muebles.

Pensé que seria después de las 7.-le recordó Hermione mirandolo desde donde estaba sentada.

Se presento un incombeniente debo salir de inmediato o todo será en vano.

¿Que se supone que van a hacer?

Eso no se lo puedo decir pero si lo logramos mis problemas ya no lo serán-mientras lo decía miro a Hermione y sus ojos reflejaban esperanza.

Regresara luego? no hay peligro donde va?- lo pregunto mientras sus ojos se aguaban deseando que sus temores se fueran legos de esa habitacion.

Eso no es algo que a usted le deba interesar. Para que sacie su interes le dire que aun no se muy bien que es lo que debemos encontrar con sertesa.-cuando la pudo ver a los ojos se dio cuenta que ella al igual que el estaba preocupada por lo que le contesto-estare bien te lo prometo.-no entendía su reacción, pero vio como soltaba el aire mas calmada y en su cara un poco de tranquilidad.

Aun así no entiendo por que tiene que ser usted el que valla.-mirandole con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas y de temor.

lo unico que le puedo decir es que no tendremos ostilidad de parte del señor oscuro ni de los auror

por que el ingrediente que buscamos le sirve a ambos bandos. volvamos a lo que nos interesa usted srta granger se encargara de pocines como ya se le informo. mañana seran las clases de ravenclav y hufflepuff. de tercero por lo que tendra que explicar la fabricacion de dormir sin sueño y dejarles un ensayo de los ingredientes de por lo menos unos 30 cms.

despues seran estas-pasandole unas anotaciones y horarios de estas.-sera mejor que se valla deve volver al comedor para la cena.

se que estara bien pero no puedo dejar de tener un poco de temor entiendo que es parte de su trabajo pero preferiria que estubiera aqui para estar mas tranquila no quiero que le pase nada- le dijo mirandolo a los ojos.

se aserco a ella sin saber por que pero realmente deseaba besarla. se inclino hasta quedar a escasos metros de ella y junto sus labios con los de ella, fueun beso suave pero ella savia que eso no se repetiria por lo que hizo reaccionar sus manos para no dejarle tiempo de arrepantirse.

prometeme... que te.. cuidaras... por mi-le dijo entrecortadamente mientras aun estaban unidos por sus labios y brazos.

are todo lo pocible por volver a verte de eso no tengas dudas-mientras juntaban sus frentes para verse a los ojos las manos de Snape estaban en la cintura de Hermione y las manos de ella perdidas en el pelo de el.

te repito deves ir al comedor-le dijo depocitando un suave beso en sus labios- me ire dentro de 2 horas si quieres puedes venir despues de comer ¿te parece?

lo intentare- le dijo desde la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

minutos despues.

Severus se que sera dificil pero se que encontraran esa planta lo antes pocible sino ya sabes lo que deves hacer.-le dijo dumbledor sentandose donde hacia unos momentos estubo Hermione.

tan suspicas como siempre para recordarles a todos que lo tienes todo planeado no?- le dijo Snape-te pediria que te retiraras devo guardar lo demas.

Si, si es mejor que me vaya, espero que sea un buen viaje y que todo salga como se deve. te te enviara una lechusa cuando se encuentre el lugar esacto. por favor cuidate.-le dijomientras se dirijia a la puerta.- una cosa mas-Severus a esa altura ya deseaba quedarse solo por lo que le dio la espalda y miro al techo de forma impaciente.-si le prometiste que volverias es mejor que se lo cumplas. Buenas noches.-eso ultimo lo dijo desde la puerta por lo que cuando Severus reacciono y se dio la vuelta el ya no estaba.

Viejo loco como lo sabes todo- se dijo una vez solo. pero no duro asi mucho ya que al poco rato Hermione estaba en su puerta.

pasa- le dijo una vez que le habrio.

cuando vuelvas seguira todo como antes?-quiso saber Hermi.

a que te refieres con tu pregunta- le dijo sentandose delante de ella.

me refiero-dijo mirandose las manos- a antes del beso.

si piensas que sera asi por mi parte no pienso lo mismo.-fue lo mas parecido a una declaracion de parte de el.

eso significa?- como toda mujer decea ponerle nombre a todo ella no era la esepcion.

que eres mas que mi alumna... podria decirse que si.- mientras le acariciaba la cara y la asia ponerse de pie para volver a besarla.fueron besos mas profundos esta vez tal vez por miedo de no volver a probarle los labios.


End file.
